The Realm's Greatest Daddy
by Crimson Firebreeze
Summary: A one-shot about Loki and his daughter, Hel, written for Father's day. Pre-Thor.


**The Realm's Greatest Daddy**

Loki stood watching Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three ride off towards the Bi-frost. He sighed, feeling completely overlooked by his older brother, once again and as usual. He balled is hand into a fist and glared after them, the hurt and disappointment swirling within him.

A gentle tugging on his cloak stole his attention from his arrogant older brother. He turned to see a small little girl, tiny fist still clutching his cloak. Hel, his youngest daughter. He raised an eyebrow expectantly at the child, slightly bothered to be pulled from his thoughts.

"Daddy, Fenrir won't share," she whined. "Uncle Thor gave us a helm to play with and he won't let me have a turn to wear it."

Loki did everything he could not to visibly roll his eyes at the child's petty complaint. These quarrels were not something he missed about his own childhood. Furthermore, Fenrir's bullying of his sister was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was then that he realized Hel's face was streaked with salt trails. She had been crying and stray tears still clung to her chin. His heart broke for the little girl and he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, hating it she was hurting.

"Tell you what," he said gently, wiping away the last of Hel's tears. "How about I talk to Grandfather Odin about getting you your very own Gungnir to match his and Fenrir can keep that silly old helm? Would you like that, darling?"

The child nodded, a shy smile cracking her still baby-round cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best Daddy in all the realms," she exclaimed happily. "Can we go ask right now?"

"I don't see why not." Loki could not help but smile at his daughter's enthusiasm as she hugged him again. "But you must promise me one thing. You must not tease your brother with it. You must be a good girl."

"But he always takes my things," she cried, distressed.

"And if he tried to take it from you, you must tell him that it was a special gift from Grandfather."

"But Daddy," she exclaimed. "Fenrir's a big boy. He doesn't listen to me!"

"Then you tell him that I said he will be in big trouble if he touches it without your permission," he said sternly. "And if he won't listen, you come to me and I will tell him so myself."

"Okay Daddy," said the girl, satisfied.

"Promise."

"I promise, Daddy."

"I will be terribly disappointed if you don't keep your promise."

"I know! I won't break my promise. I promise," she said with a bounce. "That's a double promise! You can't break a double promise!"

Loki smiled and nodded, pleased that she was easily satisfied. He began to walk, still carrying her towards the throne room. He was shocked to see his mother smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at her but returned her smile anyways as Hel snuggled against his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth, eyes quietly observing the world around her.

"You're doing just fine, Loki," said Frigga with a pat on the shoulder as he moved passed her. He gave her a relieved look and continued on. If he was honest with himself, this being a father thing was hard and he was constantly second guessing himself.

"Am I your favorite," came Hel's small voice suddenly.

"Parents don't have favorites," he replied, thinking on his own childhood rivalry with Thor.

"I know but..." here the child paused. "I think I'm your favorite."

"Alright, fine. You're my favorite youngest daughter," he compromised.

"But Daddy that's silly! I'm your only youngest daughter!"

"Yes you are; which is why you are my favorite one."

"You're so silly Daddy! I love you sooooo much."

"And I you, little one," he said softly into her hair, swelling with pride.

Before long they reached the throne room and Loki set Hel back on her feet, pausing to kneel beside her and said, "Now you run on ahead and sit upon grandfather's knee and tell him what happened. I'll be right behind you."

As he righted himself, he watched her run to Odin. The All-Father was always happy to see his granddaughter and, as expected, scooped the little girl up into his lap in a grand gesture. Loki watched for a moment, imagining, as some parents do, a day when she would be too big for him to pick up and comfort. a tear rolled down his cheek and he wished with all his heart that she did not have to grow up and out of her innocence, like all children do. The reality broke his heart into a million pieces.

He pushed it all away and wiped his face with his sleeve. He stood up a little taller and cleared his throat, pausing to smooth out his clothing. With his eyes on his daughter, dramatically telling her grandfather about Fenrir and the helm, he stepped into the great hall to be, as Hel had put it, the greatest daddy in all the realms.

* * *

_**A/N**_: _Okay so I wrote this for a friend of mine. It's really super sweet and it was a special for Father's Day but obviously I'm late. dued to computer issues. But here it is. Happy Late Father's Day. _

_Completely inspired by the almighty Alexiel and my own daughter._


End file.
